Darkness of Night
by wolfdemon16
Summary: When someone comes back to see the other, everything shall spiral downwards. Warnings: blood, dark themes, some yaoi


A small authoress lets out a small excited breath with happy unnaturally orange/brown eyes. "Hello viewers!" she softly but excitedly greets. "This is a Naruto vamp. or vampire fan fiction," the authoress lets a smile split her face. "It shall be only one-shot, I say it once more, ONE-SHOT, I may make it into a story if I find the time in my busy schedule. It is also yaoi Y-A-O-I meaning boy-x-boy or male on male, the characters I'm using are Naru-nii and Sasu-nii!" she uncharacteristically chirps with pure glee and _**mortal doom**_.

A raven and blonde come into the room with the raven giving the authoress an impasse face while the blonde gave said girl a small unsure smile. The authoress softly(A/N:nope!) throws the raven a pair of glasses which hit him on his face. "Ne, Sasu-nii, Naru-nii! I need you guys to do something for me~!" she sing-song with another smile, her sharp vampire or werewolf teeth glinting on her bottom lip. "And that is?" the blonde sacredly asks. "Here!" the small girl pushes two pages with neat(A/N:not so much) handwriting their names. "Wolfdemon16 doesn't own the characters from Naruto, she also doesn't own Hina-chan, Kyuu-sama or any other Naruto character no matter how much she wants to, she only owns her Ocs," the raven smirks outs. Wolfdemon16 pouts and childly sticks out her tongue. "Warnings: this fan fiction and I repeat **FAN FICTION** carries blood, a vampire, yaoi, some language, Occ-ness and the teme doesn't leave and they're 15 y-olds and is un-beta-ed since our little hybrid, whatever she is, doesn't know what a beta is," the blonde uttered, snickering at the last parts. "Pfft….baka…this is a SasuNaru meaning Sasu-nii tops! He's seme no matter how much some fans may think he's an uke," Wolfdemon16 smiles at the two's horrified faces. "Ne~ shall we begin?" the area started to get dark indicating the leaving of the trio.

~LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE~

Team 7 sat in the ramen shop; the blonde was scoffing down his next ramen bowl, the pink hair girl timidly eyeing the raven that lend on the wall with the silver haired sensei who was reading an orange book named 'Ichi Ichi Paradise'. The owner's daughter collected the ramen bowls that the blonde had finished eating in such a hast that it was almost inhuman. The brown hair girl chuckled in the humor of watching the young boy eat so many at a time without wanting to puke it out later, the blonde looked up with his pure azure eyes that seemed to glow on their own as he gave the girl a trade-mark fox grin. She chuckled again with her own warming smile.

"It's getting late, should you guys started heading out, ne?" the girl sweetly asked and the four nodded and the blonde whiskered boy sighed before he gulped down the remaining ramen.

"Thanks again for the ramen Ayame-chan(A/n: I think that her name right?)" the blonde thanked with a soft and lazy smile.

She ruffled his bright blonde hair with a sister-like smile. "Anytime Naruto," she replied with gusto and they left.

The three youngers where left alone as their sensei disappear, they walked silently which was unnervingly uncharacteristically as the blonde known as Naruto would always be talking. The pink haired girl didn't mind, in fact she was more that excited that he wasn't speaking, no speaking Naruto meant it gave her a chance with the raven. Naruto lagged behind them, feeling an small but demanding aura stop him. Looking to his left he saw softly lit gold orbs beckoning him to the holder of those familiar orbs, he looked at his two teammates who weren't even paying attention to him. This was his chance! He quietly jumped to the area where the hold orbs where, not thinking twice about it.

The raven twitched as he felt the pink haired girl get closer to him. She tucked a strand of bubblegum hair and tried to seductively look up at him with her lime-green orbs. One thought ran into his mind: _Why isn't the dobe talking?_ the singular though making him turn his head to where the Kyuubi's container was **suppose** to be but he found nothing. The girl also stopped with the raven, wondering why the Uchia had stopped. She looked behind wondering what the raven had seen that she didn't.

"Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl asked but got no response.

~With Naruto~

The Kyuubi vessel looked at the girl before him, her hair was an abnormal color blended with gold, honey brown, chocolate brown, black, red and orange, a long knee length jacket adorning her small frame of barely four feet. Naruto gave a small smile before he embraced her in a brother hug which she returned, holding onto his orange jacket and buried her head into it, relieving in his scent. He softly stroked her head, his smile turning sad as he remembered why she comes every now and then. After a couple more seconds she let him go, he gave a small grimace- knowing why she was hear once again.

"Gomenasai Naru-nii," she softly whimpers with teary orbs.

"You're only doing your job Fang-chan," he softly responses to the girl named Fang.

She only nods with unshed tears as she grips the ends of her too long jacket. He pets her head as he starts to stand up with his eyes slowly drifting from crimson to blue, back and forth like a pin pong game. She nuzzles into the touch before she started to walk with him out of the dark space and into the narrow night where his teammates where. The raven and pink girl looked at the blonde as he walked out, head bowed down.

"Naruto! You baka! Why where you there?" the pink haired seethed.

Fang held onto Naruto's hand, knowing she couldn't be seen by the obnoxious pink haired girl.

"It's none of business Sakura…I'm sure Sasuke can take you back home…I'm leaving already," the blonde uncharacteristically uttered to them while he walked around the two, Fang continuing to hold his hand like a life line of safety that she could only provided.

The two looked at him bewildered by the blonde's tone and how he acted, with no formalities. Sakura practically oozed with happiness as the blonde left and she got over the shock, now she was happy that it was only her and Sasuke. Sasuke had other plans, harshly he detached the girl from him and started to walked to where the blonde had gone. She let out a shriek of protest as she saw him leaving her.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" she squeaked out with no answer to it. She pouted but only did what she could do, she stalked off to her house, angry and depressed that her crush left her alone in the middle of the night.

Fang softly ran her fingers in the pond before her and Naruto, very faint ripples incisive on the mirror water. She glanced at the blonde who was curled up next to her, eyes blood red with hunger. She nuzzled him with soft eyes wishing to ease him hunger but knowing that she couldn't since she didn't have a psychical body. He vainly smiled at her, knowing why she did that.

"Dobe," the blonde shivered, eyes wide in fear and anticipation.

Sasuke stood there, the moonlight hitting his ivory skin with an eerie glow. Pain was the first thing that the blonde felt, the pain throbbed in the gums of his canines with an animalistic hunger. He covered his mouth and backed up, forgetting that he was near the pond and fell into the cold mirror pond. Sasuke ran slightly towards the blonde who scrambled in the water tying to get away from the raven.

"S-Sasuke! T-teme no!" the blonde weakly protested as the raven grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him forward, bloody red irises gleaming with moonlight.

Sasuke looked shocked at the blonde in front of him; two sharp fangs biting his bottom rosy lip-making it plump more- bloody orbs that showed the pain and sadness of youth, the whisker marks thickened slightly. Beauty that was so deadly that it could easily trick one into its hold before it killed said prey with no remorse if any. Fang shot up and started to run over to the blonde and raven.

"Naru-nii!" the girl frightened in voice and barely moved an inch or two before she was held to the ground with a black blob that whirled around her small frame before making her disappear with it.

Naruto pushed the Uchia to the floor with his body, his head cradled into the elder's shirt and hands gripping the front. The raven was shocked at the sudden action, not knowing what to do at all with the gasping blonde that was practically straddling his waist. Naruto's throat felt dry as he gripped harder onto the raven's shirt, mouth gapped as he continued to pant but getting the raven's intoxicating aroma sweet with the hint of spice and bitterness. Naruto lifted his rear into the air while pressing his chest into the Uchia's as he met the raven's ear, breathing hot puffs of air and making the male underneath him shiver with an unknown delight.

"S-Sasuke…please- I-I need this….please….I'll repay you…please," the blonde hotly whispered into his ear- begging really- and he nodded, not knowing what his teammate meant.

A hot tongue trailed on the column of his neck before a pair of hot lips met the dampened flesh. Sasuke didn't have time to react as the blonde bit into the flesh with his fangs.

Naruto felt in bliss as he greedily took the raven's blood with large gulps, once or twice lapping the neck before going at it again. He never tasted anything like it, it was the right amount of bitterness, spice and sweetness that made him crave even more but knowing he should stop soon. He gripped his teammate's shirt for leverage as he left the bloody neck, a strand of saliva and blood connecting him to the neck. He softly licked the neck like a cat would with milk, savoring the blood left there.

Sasuke felt pain but above that he felt the pleasure as his teammate had drank from him, it was an addicting guilty pleasure that he could lose himself in. He skimmed the vampire's face, noticing how utterly addicting he was to his blood as if it was a lovely elixir in a scare area with nothing to fulfill his thirst. Addicting, that's how the two where, like a bee with honey or how wild animals where addicted to the scent of prey.

Naruto stared down at Sasuke with heavy red orbs that captivated the raven. Everything snapped in that one second of time; the raven crushed his lips against the other's and turned them around. Blood was the first thing he tasted as he forced his way into the moist cavern of the blonde that was wriggling beneath him, trapped in his legs. Arms where pinned on each side of his head as the raven continued to devour him, it started getting hot in the jacket that he was wearing. The raven pulled back, the crimson string dropping on the blonde's chin, making it look like fallen blood. Sasuke licked up the boy's chin to his lips; Naruto moaned at the hot appendage teasing his hot and feverish skin.

"Ng….s-Sasuke," the blonde mewled out with a lustily tone that made the raven trail down his neck with feverish kisses.

The raven trailed the zipper to the jacket at a slow pace, teasing the blonde for all he was worth in the deep onyx orbs glazed with an unbearable lust for the young blonde vessel. The blonde felt his knees weakened at the sudden haze as he tried to buck the elder off, only succeeding on rubbing the raven's straining hardness from inside his pants. Sasuke let out a hissed when his nether regions were rubbed against the cloth with a burning sensation. Blunt teeth gnawed on Naruto's neck, marking claim to it with a vigorous amount of lustful anger, red teeth marks and saliva dripping form the blonde neck- who in turned whimpered in submission. A beautifully red colored flush dusted was covering Naruto's cheeks as his azure red tinted eyes were heavily lusted.

The two parties met in the haze of lust and animalistic hunger. Naruto mewled as the raven rubbed his hardness with his knee, not taking his eyes off of the wonderful looks of pleasure the vampire was providing him with. Never had he stop to think on how wonderfully delightful the blonde had looked; lithe body with some muscles hiding underneath orange, blonde tresses falling like the purest rays of sunlight in mid-morning, azure eyes deep and filled with emotion that had completely captivated one who looked to long; three thin whisker marks scaring his face with the most cutest way that made him look like a blonde fox, honey tanned skin that tasted like the sweetest sin. Sasuke let out a growl, a growl of possessiveness, hunger, lust and something he thought he wouldn't never felt- _love_.

'_He's the only one who __**can**__ make me feel like this,'_ Sasuke mused as he continued to grind into the poor blonde vampire vessel who was in a mist of hazy pleasure. He let go of the blonde's wrist and the boy automatically launched himself onto the raven- holding onto him for dear life, face near the bitter sweet smell of the raven. _'Please don't let me be dreaming,'_ was their thoughts as the blonde held onto him. Having enough of the pleasured tortured, Naruto pushed Sasuke down just like he had before, his orange clothed rear up in the air for all to see. The raven smirked as he saw the uncontrolled look in the blonde's eyes and he swept a quick kiss- the little blonde growled. A kitten, a little foxed kitten was what one was to describe the look of the blonde who was in a lustily angered state. The raven thrust his hips up to the blonde's own who gave a squeak and rolled his hips down to the other's with a soft moan.

"You're my little kitten, right Na-ru-to," Sasuke lustily hissed in the blonde's ear, tugging the ear loaf and curling it around his tongue.

Naruto moaned while a queasy nodded of his head and that's all Sasuke needed. He tosses the blonde's pants off his hips along with his green boxers, leaving him in only his bright orange and black jacket, skin flushed with a healthy red tone. The sharinagan flashed in the raven's eyes before he raked his nails over the blonde's thighs with a teasing touch. Naruto panted as the raven continued his pleasurable tortures on the blonde vampire with a hungry lusted need to see the blonde wither underneath him, begging him, wanting him and only **him**.

"S-sasu-ng!-ke….haaa- please!" the blonde cried out to him, azure eyes back to color with only specs of the once red eyes.

"Please what Na-ru-to," the raven rolled out each syllable like a honey covered treat that was meant to kill.

Naruto thrashed his head around, an innocently seductive look in those beautiful azure eyes. The look was shy, the blush that captivated his face was shy, everything was innocent and he, Sasuke Uchia, was the one doing this to the blonde vampire. Tears bubbled in the deep azure eyes as he panted, hips thrust up to the raven's- telling him silently. Sasuke tusked the blonde, teasingly rubbing the pad of his finger on the blonde's member.

Naruto groaned with pleasure, his body trying to seek out the pleasure that the raven was teasingly giving. Teeth grazed a perked nub, Naruto squeaked as the raven bit on it with a lusted hunger. Naruto tossed his head back, hungrily gasping in air as Sasuke continued his assault on the nubs. Saliva softly dripped down the blonde's mouth with the seductively innocent look giving Sasuke more enthusiasm to _devour the blonde vampire. Slowly, the Uchia trailed his wet muscle along the blonde's stomach- grazing the blonde's Kyuubi seal._

The blonde mewled at the overwhelming feeling that the raven was oh-so delightfully giving him around his navel. The blonde continued to moan and mewl at the raven's soft caresses and lingering teases. Finally, Sasuke got to the blonde's member- hazed azure eyes looking at him.

"What- what are y-you goi-!" the blonde let out a scream of pleasure as the raven took his whole member into his mouth. "Ng~ n-no," Naruto moaned out as he tossed his head back, his hands fisted into the raven's hair as blonde brows pinched forward in pleasure.

The raven held the blonde's hips as he dragged his teeth against the blonde's member. Naruto gasped as he did that, the red dust littering the tan skin. The vampire's whole body shook with pleasure as he bit his lip in the pleasured heat. Sasuke looked up at the blonde with gentle eyes. A moist appendage licked up the blonde's blood.

"Naruto," he muttered and the blonde shivered.

"Naru-nii!" a faint cry rang out.

"Fang-chan!" Naruto gasped and pulled himself away from the raven and pull up his boxers, pants left.

Sasuke stared dazed as the blonde had left him there with his member contained in his shorts, cursing he took off after the blonde.

Naruto jumped on the beast that had gotten a hold of Fang, the small girl scared, jacket practically torn off her small frame, scraps lingering her body. Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed the beast over and over again before he fully sheathed the kunai into the carets of it. Sasuke looked at the blonde as blood splashed on him. Fang went over to him, trying to get him to stop.

"Naru-nii! Jubun ni! Sutoppu!" she cried out as she held him at bay. "Shite kudasai," she whispered, tears staining her cheeks.

Naruto looked up at the sky with regret filled eyes before he turned to wrap his arms around the small girl and nuzzled her in a comforting act before he looked at Sasuke. He shockingly looked at him with wide eyes. A faint smirk on his face as he walked over and grasped Fang's arm, she cried out and sacredly looked at Sasuke. A deathed look glimmering in his eyes.

"_Ah, hello my dear little puppy-chan," Sasuke cheekily chuckled._

"_Sa-Sasuke," Naruto gasped as he stared at him. _

_Fang fell down as he had let her go, the smell of blonde lingering in her nose as tears slowed. She clawed her arms and curled up with tight helplessness. Sasuke now spoke in a soft baritone voice as the two looked at him._

"_I told you to hush my dear or the doggie would come, hmm my poor puppy-chan, you need to learn," he softly spoke deviously._

_She nodded and Naruto shockingly looked at her._

_Wofldemon16 huffed in the cloth that Sasuke had tied around her moth. Naruto sweat dropped as she tried ripping off the ropes on her arms and legs. "That'll teach you," he grinned and Naruto sighed. "Please review and stuff like that…..hurry to 'cuz I think she's getting out of the binds as well," he weirdly spoke in a Sasuke-like voice._


End file.
